


Tardis Dispute

by Zord7542



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, F/F, Oral Sex, Spanking, Timey-Wimey, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: Clara finds herself face to face with the Doctors former companion Amy Pond. A time paradox forms. Only one of them can stay with the doctor. Who will it be?
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Amy Pond
Kudos: 9





	Tardis Dispute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own doctor who or any of the characters involved. This is all out of fun I make no profits.

Clara was getting tired of this. The Doctor had sent her to get changed in her room for Victorian London, she had found her room easily enough and changed, but as she was leaving the hallways changed. For what seemed like hours she had been walking through the halls of the Tardis trying to find the control room when suddenly a shout startled her. "OI Rory, where'd ya go!" A Scottish sounding woman cried out. 

Clara immediately rushed to where she thought she heard the sound. As she rounded the corner her eyes went wide. There stood a tall red head wearing a sexy police uniform. Her long creamy legs running into an amazingly tight skirt. Clara could feel her mouth start to water. "Who are you supposed to be then? The Doctor's escort?" The red head asked. Clara suddenly became very aware of the corset she was wearing. Her breasts catching the eye of the taller woman.

"Escort? Really? I'm not the one dressed as a strippogram" Clara said back, the redhead squared up to her but Clara held her ground.

"Strippogram!?! It's kissagram you git!" The Scottish girl shouted. At the mention of being a kissogram Clara couldn't help but stare at the other woman's lips imagining how soft they might feel. "From the look of ye, looks like you might be jealous I'm outta the job." She smirked Clara snapped out of it. Realizing the intimacy of the situation she took a step back. 

"So who are you then? A friend of his that he forgot to mention he picked up?" Clara said, playing with the ties of her corset nervously. 

"Psssht I'm Amy, Amy Pond. The Doctors best friend. His head will fall off without me around." Amy said scoffing at the other girl. 

Clara raised her eyebrow. "No, that's me." She said her finger pointing at her own chest. Amy's eyes seemed fixed on the generous amount of breast she was showing. "You know? The Impossible Girl?" Clara said standing up straight. 

"Impossible Girl? What's that some stupid nickname he gave you?" Amy said annoyed she took a step closer to the shorter woman. It definitely wasn't to get a better shot at the other woman's cleavage. "Well I'm the girl who waited." She batted her eyelashes and bit. "DOCTOR WHATS GOING ON!?" Amy shouted. Clara winced at the surprising loudness of the girl. 

"Yes what's that now Pond?" The Doctors voice rang through. Clara almost fell over. It wasn't her Doctor now it was him. The younger him. The one she had loved and lost. She leaned against the wall in shock. Amy lightly grabbed her arm. 

"Are you okay?" She sounded genuinely worried. Clara just nodded weakly tears streaming from her eyes. "Theres a girl down here. She says that she knows you!" Amy called back. 

"He won't, not yet." Clara could barely get out. Still choking back tears. Amy's eyes went wide. As if on que the entire Tardis started shaking and rattling. Both women were thrown around the Tardis before landing inside of Amy's bedroom. 

"Pond I don't whats happened or who she is but she's causing some strange paradox. Your bedroom has been sealed inside of some sort of Time lock." The Doctor called. Both women looked at the door there was a strange sort of bubble hanging out of it. 

"So what do we do?!?" Amy called she looked uneasily at Clara. 

"Well, my guess is either you or her have to leave through that bubble. The lock will remain as long as both of you do!" The Doctor called again. The sound of his screwdriver scanning the bubble from the outside. Clara took off her bonnet. She threw it through the bedroom door and through the bubble. "That seemed to lessen the field a bit. Off you pop strange girl." The Doctor said. 

Clara walked up to the bedroom door and slammed it shut. "What do you think you're doing?" Amy said angrily. "You need to leave so that I can get on with my life." Amy said crossing her arms. 

"Its you thats gotta leave." Clara said unfastened the skirt of her dress. It was one she'd borrowed from Jenny. As it dropped leaving her in her leather pants Amy's eyes went wide. Clara ran tackling Amy onto the bed pinning her down. "I won't lose him again. You've gotta be the one to go." Clara said. 

Amy had never been more angry in her life. She threw the smaller woman up and off of her. As the brunette tried to stand she kicked her in the side of the head dropping her. "You will not take my life away from me!" Amy called as she grabbed her by the hair. She started dragging Clara towards the door before she was kicked into the door by the surprisingly strong brunette. She grunted as she was slammed into the door. 

Clara pressed her heel into Amy's neck against the door. "Its not your life its mine. He's mine." There was a fire in Clara's eyes that Amy recognized any time she was in jeopardy of losing the Doctor. With all her strength the pushed back on the boot dropping Clara on her back. She unlaced Clara's boots leaving her barefoot. 

She the dropped down straddling Clara. Grabbing her by the hair she slammed the brunettes head down on the wooden floor below. Clara's back arched as her hair was being pulled. The brunette let out a loud moan. Amy looked down at her smiling. Admiring the smaller woman's curves. "Shame we had to fight. We could've done the other thing." Amy said in a low seductive whisper. 

Clara gasped upwards the feelings of the other woman on top of her bringing back memories of her training with Jenny. "We could you know. If you think you could handle me." Clara smirked up her head pounding. 

Amy kissed the annoying girl beneath her. As much as she wanted to tear the other woman apart. The departure of Rory was at the absolute wrong time. She was hot. She needed to vent off her arousal and if it was with the bitch beneath her she was all the better for it. The two womens tongues wrestled within Clara's mouth. 

Clara had anticipated that Amy would be a fantastic kisser, but she hadn't expected this. All her time snogging Jane Austin washed right out of her. Her arms broke free of Amy's strong grip and found themselves firmly grasping Amy's Scottish ass. Amy moaned immediately causing Clara to smile into their embrace. She scratched her nails downward leaving red lines down Amy's legs. 

Amy growled into their kiss. She grabbed Clara by the wrists and slammed them downward. She wanted to show the other woman that she was in charge here. Breaking the kiss Amy brought her mouth down to the corset. In one of the most extraordinary things that Clara had ever seen. The red head began untying the bonds of her corset within her mouth. Clara arched herself up she wasn't used to being dominated by this. But she couldn't say she was against it. Clara knew from the other woman's strength that she wasn't going to be defeating her physically. But sextually she had a chance. 

Amy was visibly getting off on dominating the other woman. Obviously this Rory was not the one calling the shots in the bedroom. In a matter of moments Amy had her corset completely opened. It had always made Clara feel powerful so she didn't wear anything underneath. Her bare breasts were assaulted by the Scott's tongue. Her nipples immediately became ingulfed by the other woman's mouth. "Have you ever done this with a girl before?" Clara gasped at the amazing skills of the taller woman. 

She could feel Amy smile on her tit. "Me and my mate Mel used to do this all the time git. You're out of your depth." Amy said. The fire from her voice not failing for a moment. Clara felt a shiver as Amy continued to kiss her way down. Swirling her tongue in Clara's bellybutton. The brunettes hits began thrusting upward desperately. "Somebody is a little eager." Amy said. With her tongue she unfastened the knot holding up her leather trousers. 

Slowly she released the smaller woman's hands, Clara didn't seem to notice though. Amy just kissed her way down to the woman beneath hers dripping pussy. Amy got up on her knees. She crawled over and laid between Clara's legs beginning to eat her out. 

Clara had been waiting for this. Amy was skilled there was no doubt. And under different circumstances she might even let the Red head continue to ravish her. But this was for the doctor. She needed to get her head back in the game. She sat up looking at the glorious sight of the fully clothed Amy laying between her legs. The red heads ass looked fantastic in the skirt. "Guess I should tell you now I'm a school teacher." Clara said with a smirk. She removed her corset. "Time to take you to school you naughty girl." Clara said clamping her thighs around Amy's head. 

Amy panicked. The brunettes thighs were incredibly strong. Amy tried to stand up and bring Clara up with her. But a swift shot from the other woman's forearm smacked her right between the eyes. She dropped to the ground laying perfectly on her stomach. She could feel her face becoming redder and redder as Clara squeezed away. Mockingly playing with her hair as they continued on. "You're a pretty one. I'm going to enjoy what happens after I put you out." 

Amy grumbled something as her world went black. For a moment Clara held the leg lock. Thrusting her hips forward a few times before releasing her. Amy's head clonked on the wooden floor as Clara stood up. She rolled Amy onto her back and began stripping her. The naughty girl beneath her obviously was planning on giving Rory a good night. She 

wasn't wearing any sort of underwear. She licked her lips as she lifted Amy's head up by the hair. She kissed the sleeping woman on the lips. With her index finger she ran it through her pussy and started tracing lines on Amy's face with her own juices before pulling the other woman onto the bed. 

Amy was heavier than she looked. Pulled her enough onto the bed where her knees are hanging off of the bed. She dove her face into the red heads pussy. Planting her own sex onto Amy's face. She began to slowly lick enjoying the juices from the other woman. She inserted her finger inside Amy as she swirled her tongue around the other woman's clit. She could hear and feel Amy beginning to wake up underneath her. She smiled as she had the Scott right where she wanted her. 

Amy woke to the aroma to the smaller woman's pussy on her face. The other girls hot tongue lapped at her sex. With a moan Amy returned the favor. Her hands clapped against Clara's firm ass. She was upset that the other woman had knocked her out but she also felt that she had no choice. Her head was still in between the other girls powerful thighs. 

Clara gasped at the woman's talented tongue entering her. She tried increasing the speed of her finger entering the scott. But as they kept going Amy's tongue was becoming to be too much. Her eyes widened as Amy's own finger entered her ass. Clara's head shot up and off of the other girl as her most private hole was penetrated. Then to her suprise Amy lifted her up and off the bed. 

Clara was being held upside down. Her head dangling just above the ring as Amy took a few steps away from the bed. Her tongue and fingers still working over Clara. Clara used her nails to scratch at the other girl but as she did Amy swung her. Clara's head slammed against one of the bedposts causing her head to spin. Her arms hung limply as the impossibly strong blonde held her up. She dropped Clara down to the ground in a heap. The brunette moaning as she came just before she was dropped. 

Amy grabbed the girl by the hair pulling her over and onto her lap. Over her knees. "Well impossible girl guess I'm going to be the one to show you what happens when you're naughty." Amy said rubbing her hand over the other woman's ass. 

Clara panicked as she tried to crawl away from the angry Scott. Without an warning Amy's hand came down crashing on her ass. 

Clara's tanned ass was quickly becoming red as Amy alternated ass cheeks. Tears welled in her eyes as one of Amy's hands snaked its way down and began fingering her pussy again. Clara couldn't help but moan. The red head was just too skilled for her. She hung her head in exhaustion as she came once again. 

"Come on you little bitch admit it. I win. You lose. Its time for you to go home." Amy said grabbing Clara by the hair then bringing them face to face. 

"You..... you win. Please no more." Clara said in complete defeat. Amy just smiled as she kissed the brunette again. 

"I'll send you home. But not until you get me off." Amy said dragging her off the bed and forcing the other girls face into her pussy. 

Clara immediately and obediently began to eat her out. She really didn't want to risk the wrath of the other woman. She just had to accept it. Her time with the younger handsome doctor was over. 

Amy continued to roll her hips forward. Clara lightly massaging her ass enjoying copping a feel while she could. Amy continued grabbing the back of her head running her hands through her hair. To Amy's suprise Clara held her up as she came. The red heads legs shaking vigorously as she did. The shorter blonde stood up kissing the red head passionately. The two made out for several minutes. Clara jumped up wrapping her legs around Amy's hips. 

The next the Clara knew she was being pressed into the wall. Amy broke the kiss as Clara slowly extended her legs to the ground. 

"I'm sorry babe." She said as she grabbed Clara by the hair and threw her out of the bedroom and out of the lock bubble. 

Clara felt as though she was falling for hours before she came up sideways and slammed into the wall of the Tardis. Exhausted Clara lay there panting as she heard the Doctor rushing towards her. The old doctor. The one after the first she'd gotten to know. "Clara are you alright? What happened to you!" The Doctor said taking his Jacket off and throwing it over Clara's sweat covered body. 

"I need..... I need to visit Jenny and Vastra." Clara said breathlessly. "Right away." She closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. She dreamed of the red head riding her strap on and vowed that she would get her revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I know that this is a shorter story than I usually write. I do have a second part in mind all you gotta do is comment and request it.


End file.
